User talk:PDXBlazer
Zero Hour Theme Hi, I've made a theme for your Zero Hour Wiki. Do you like it? Set the background colour to #040404 and set the content opcaity to 1, so it is not transparent at all, and colour #040404 -- Sam Wang ( ) 10:19, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm testing it out now to see how the other admin likes it. ::Can you check it again? I've made it from the other image this time. Set the background color to #1b1612. You can tick fixed if you want, but that's optional, but most importantly make sure "tiled" is not ticked -- Sam Wang ( ) 10:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Tiled isn't ticked. ::::Okay -- Sam Wang ( ) 00:23, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately, I cannot. I have a different computer now, and don't have anything I had before for editing, I probably couldn't even make logos now. Sorry. 15:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Grimm Wallpaper Sure! I could do your wallpaper, just sent me the images you want to be on it :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 22:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sure :) :[[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 05:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for the images, it does make easier. I will try my best to fit them all in :) ::[[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 08:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm sorry, I don't think I can make your wallpaper the next few weeks or do any requests here on logo creation because my main laptop is broken again and I'm using my family computer with no photoshop in it. If I try to make the Grimm wallpaper on online image editing websites such as Pixlr.com, I think it'll be low quality like this request. You could ask users here such as Iynque and Miyanlove who have been active the last month and does a very good job on making logos, favicons and wallpapers. I'm really sorry again! :( [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 23:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Creating the Grimm Wiki Wallpaper Hi! My laptop got fixed sooner so I could do requests again. I tried making a pre-version of the theme for your wiki, it's not the best, but let me know what you think so I could do a better one. Here is how it looks like when I tested it :) [[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] :Sure, I could do that. Regarding the images, when I clicked on some of the links you gave me, such as this, a websites pops up and says "The website is having technical difficulties", so I didn't include all the main characters on the left side. If you could please send me another link, I could work on the better version of the wallpaper :) :[[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 11:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Grimm Wiki theme Hai there, I've noticed you made another request for the theme, so which kind of theme you have in mind right now? The one Nicole's project or another new one as this [[Forum:GrimmWiki/Theme|'request']]? Or combining maybe? I may not good enough yet for creating themes, but I can try :D Miyanlove ♥ Talk ♥ 16:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) : So, here goes my first attempt, :Miyanlove ♥ Talk ♥ 03:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC)